Complimentary Colors
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: Who would have thought that Yato's visit would bring a lot of surprises? Well, that is in Yukine's case. (My first fanfic in Noragami.)


**A/N: Waah! This is my first time to make a fanfiction in Noragami while having the allergies (achoo!). Excuse me. Anyway, after watching the series, I just finally found a new interesting pairing, the Yato x Yukine pairing! Anyway, forgive me for the errors (side effect of my allergies is that I can't think well). Hope you will like it somehow...  
(P.S. I'm a guy, by the way.)**

* * *

**Complimentary Colors**

* * *

In a quiet room at Kofuku's house, a blonde-haired Regalia was sitting on a bed, facing a window. He was feeling sleepy. His red eyes looked drowsy and then, the Regalia yawned. For the whole day, he was busy with his master and half-Phantom female friend. The Regalia looked at the crescent moon shining brightly at the night sky.

The teenager was about to lay on his bed when he heard a knocking sound coming from the window. He looked beside him and saw a lad with dark violet hair and sky blue eyes, similar to that as the color of the sky. He was wearing a black jersey with white stripes, a worn-out scarf and brown boots. The blonde looked surprised, as if he recognized the lad on his window.

"Hey, Yukine!" the violet-haired lad exclaimed quietly as he knocked at the window. "Open this thing!"

"Y-Yato!" the Regalia exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?"

But, suddenly, the door of the Regalia's room opened. Yukine turned and there stood a man in his mid-twenties, wearing a pink shirt and blue pants. His short brown hair was combed back and he had sharp amber eyes.

"What's the matter, kid?" asked the man.

"Uh, it's just that," the blonde uttered as he looked at the window. Much to his surprise, the lad wearing a black jersey was gone. "Um, there was a black cat and it was trying to get inside," the blonde-haired Yukine lied as he faced Daikoku.

"Hmm, are you sure it's not a Phantom?" asked Daikoku.

"I'm very sure."

"Well then, I should catch some sleep." Daikoku went towards the door. "Good night, kid," said the Regalia as he closed the door behind him.

As Daikoku left the teenage Regalia in the room, Yukine sighed after a few moments of silence. As he looked at the window once more, he was startled as he saw the lad with black jersey standing right in front of him. In addition, the violet-haired lad was so close to Yukine. The teenager Regalia reacted and fell on the bed.

"Ow," Yukine muttered as he rubbed the back of his head and looked at the violet-haired lad, who turns out to be his master, Yato.

"You should had not feel any pain," said Yato as he sat on the bed with crossed legs. "This bed is so soft."

"But, it still hurts," Yukine said as he lay his head on a pillow.

"You're gonna sleep already?"

"Of course! I'm so tired and besides, it's 11 o'clock right now."

Yukine decided to sit up to face his master properly, with an annoyed look in is face.

"By the way, how did you get in?" asked the teenager to his master in an annoyed voice.

"It was actually unlock," the Delivery God said in his usual tone. "At first, I thought it was locked. But, as I looked at the lock properly, it's actually unlocked. But, thank goodness that Daikoku didn't see me or else, I'll get another punch from him and fly away."

Yato then, tousled the hair of his Regalia, with a smile in his face. This made the Regalia blushed lightly.

"It's also your help that I didn't get caught," said Yato. "Thanks, Yukine."

"D-Don't mention it," Yukine replied as he turned away, trying to hide his blush from his master.

"Hmm, something wrong?" asked Yato as he noticed the reddish face of the blonde-haired Regalia. "Your face is as red as your eyes."

Yukine was surprised as he heard this. He covered his face with a pillow beside him. "N-Nothing's wrong!" exclaimed the muffled voice of Yukine.

"Are you sure? Aren't you having a fever?'

"Of course I don't have a fever!"

"Then, remove the pillow and show me your face."

"Huh?"

"Come on, just do it!"

"F-Fine," Yukine muttered as he removed the pillow, revealing a reddish face.

Yato then, came closer to the boy. Yukine became startled and tried to move away but, Yato hold his hand as Yato's face got closer to the teenager's face. The god then, lay his forehead on Yukine's own. The position lasted for a few seconds and after that, Yato moved away, with Yukine still blushing.

"Nothing seems wrong," Yato thought. "But, why is your face red?"

"I-It's nothing," Yukine muttered as he covered his face with the pillow again. "Y-You surprised me, that's all."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Yato raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I-It's just that," Yukine explained, with a loud voice so that Yato can hear him clearly. "your sudden actions, especially when your face is too close to mine, surprise me. And, whenever your face is too close, I thought that we might...we might-"

"Kiss?" Yato interrupted.

Yukine was surprised from what his master said as he blushed even more. He buried his face on the pillow, and didn't speak for a while. But, after a few seconds of thinking and silence, the Sekki spoke. "Y-Yes," said he.

Yato blushed lightly as he was surprised from what his Regalia told him. He then, smiled, as his sky blue eyes gleamed.

"Yukine," Yato called out his Regalia's name with a calm and quiet yet, seductive voice. "Please, do me a favor."

"Wh-What favor?" Yukine stammered.

"Can you remove the pillow again?"

"Wh-Why?"

"Just do it for me. Please, Yukine."

Yukine was silent for a while. And during that silence, he didn't knew nor notice that Yato slowly approached him, waiting for the moment for Yukine to remove the pillow which is covering the Regalia's reddish face. Then, finally, Yukine slowly nodded. As Yukine removed the pillow, he was surprised as Yato kissed him at the lips. The teenager's face slowly become redder than before.

As they parted, Yukine looked at Yato with a surprised red face. Yato simple smiled at the teenager and tousled his spiky blonde hair.

"You know," Yato finally said. "I just found out something from Hiyori when I visited her tonight."

"And that is?"

"In the color wheel, violet and yellow are complimentary colors."

"'Complimentary colors'? What are they?"

"You know what a color wheel looks like, right?"

"Ah, yeah. Hiyori showed it to me when she was helping me to study."

"Well, complimentary colors are a pair of colors which partner is found across a color. Example, the color across violet in the color wheel is yellow. In other words, violet and yellow are complimentary colors."

"Oh..."

Yukine bowed his head, as he started to think about what Yato told him. He was thinking as to why Yato told him about such stuff. He then, finally realized the reason was. The teenage Regalia remembered that his hair is yellow and Yato's hair was violet. When he remembered about the fact that complimentary colors are a pair of colors, Yukine blushed from that thought, just when his blush faded away.

"Idiot," Yukine muttered. Yato got hurt, of course, because thought that Yukine was calling him stupid because the explanation was so lame or it was wrong, although it's not.

"Y-Yukine!" Yato grumbled angrily, with a giant red nerve popping out of his forehead.

But, Yukine simple giggled from Yato's statement. Instead of getting more annoyed, Yato simply smiled as he left Yukine in a blink of an eye.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, man. I think the ending was a fail. Because, I had allergies while typing this thing. One of the side effects of my allergies is that I can't think well. Sorry about the errors, sorry about the characters...um, 'OOCness' (as they would say) and sorry! Anyway, I hope you would like it. It's my first try in writing a Yato x Yukine fanfic! **


End file.
